Nick Cooper
Nick Cooper(ニック·クーパー, Nikku Kūpā), also known as Orthuryrus of Crix-Tai, Is a Alpha Lupus that was originally part of a four-squad group named the Crix-Tai, which was one of the many outgoing squadrons, and who were sent to investigate into the land of Genosha to see if it would be possible to forge and survive there for their group to create a placement there to allow them to return to the main capital of the tribe as Tridisho, Elite Alpha's. Orthuryrus was the only one of his squads to return back from that place alive, a deadly sin by any Alpha Lupus, and forced himself to be exiled from the tribe forever, which left him to travel around to different parts of the world, until he eventually met up with a special small group of mages that called their guild, Golden Road, who never saw anyone like him and brought him back to their home after he had almost passed out from starvation on his journey. This lead to Orthuryrus's oath of savior, which meant he was to be part of the group that kept him alive and serve in anyway they could. After entering the guild, they decided to give him the name Nick Copper(ニック·クーパー, Nikku Kūpā) and dubbed him The Alpha Hunter(アルファ·ハンター, Arufa Hantā) who would serve to do silent assassinations without leaving behind any other evidence of his existence there. Appearance Nick, as a member of the Alpha Lupus, is shown to be a bipedal humanoid, physically distinguishable from humans by his greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on his head, and his face, which features an arthropod-like mandible and no visible nose. He also has sparse facial hair on his cheeks and above his eyes. He is known to be rather tall; and he has rough, mottled and scaly reptilian skin that is shades of blacks and light yellows, and his breathing is aided by his mask; and he has numerous "dreadlocks" reaching downwards to serve as "hair". In terms of attire, Nick is known to wear random battle gear which is mostly grey, and is made out of some kind of metal—it covers his shoulders, knees, feet, arms, and chest; mainly in the form of padding that reduces the force of kinetic attacks. Personality As a young Meiku, Orthuryrus often showed a great sense of respect for many who took the oath to train and leave behind everything in order to bring honor to their own family. In his eyes, it would be considered a great dream to see the world beyond their enclosed homes, to truly explore everything that was offered for him, which eventually strengthened his resolve to enlist when he was ready to begin his training. During the days of his training, even though he found it to be a whole other experience, he thought it best to show everyone in his group that it could be fun to train, often being referred to as a Lichi, the translation to a class clown, which often got him in trouble with the instructors and dealt harsh punishments for attempting to stray any other recruit to his way of thinking. After completing his rite of passage and earning the status of Huntsman, Orthuryrus had shown to have grown since his times as a recruit, showing a much more serious and dedicated side of him many did not expect him to have, which lead him to becoming one of the few to be chosen to head into the Kreit, translation for forbidden zone, which is roughly known to many different humans as Genosha, something that only the most Alpha Lupus with potential to become great ones someday. This in term showed Orthuryrus something many Alpha's did not want anyone to have when entering the forbidden zone, overconfidence. After seeing his squad die one by one at the hands of Genosha's horrid experience, it made him change from the once proud warrior, to that of a Genois, someone who was considered be one of the most shameful of all Alpha's, but for him he felt like a coward as he lived on in an exile away from anyone that might recognize him. However, after being saved by Ozwald, the guild master of Golden road, his resolve returned as he swore his allegiance to the guild, and would do anything that his new allies or his master would ask him to do. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Equipment *'Kiltro'(キルトロ, Kirutoro): is a specially crafted blade gauntlet built right into the arm of any Alpha Lupus, which houses two spiked edge blades that allows the user to stab and slice deep inside any opponent, while at the same time making wound openings more pierced with the added spikes. The gauntlet is shown to be a special black armor with claws at the end of the finger tips, and a special Lacrima on top of it that allows the user them to actually absorb Eternano when they stab an opponent or focus their own to add more durability and sharpness to both blades when it is being used. After joining Golden road, Nick's entire arsenal and weapons that he had at his disposal were taken to analyze and study to see how it was different from what they had, and eventually modified it to allow for a more assassination type style, which included a withdraw function for his blade, allowing him to hide it in the event that he would have to appear in broad daylight. *'Leviathan Mask'(レビヤタン マスク, Rebiyatan Masuku): Is a special mask that all forms of Alpha's who would head out into the world receive when they take their first steps into it. The mask is shown to be a very face-tight area as it fits perfectly to wrap around the wearer's arthropod-like mandibles while also allowing three small slots, filtered with a special Lacrima contrast, that allows for Alpha's to absorb and inhale the Eternano to allow it to circulate around their bodies. Nick's mask is shown to be a more darkened version of one, while at the same time sporting a crest on the forehead that he himself marked to show his status as an exiled, and is able to withstand very incredible force that would normally break any form of mask in two. After joining Golden Road, some inventors tooked a look at Nick's mask, saw how the structure was uniquely made, and modified it with a special form of lens that would allow the Eternano signature of another to be detected, all by simply channeling the tiniest amount of magic into the lens, which were made by a special glass of Lacrima. *'Ehaink': are multiple large throwing stars that the Alpha Lupus have developed when they became more adapt to hunting in the wild. The design is shown to be more disk-like as the blades themselves are hidden within them, and are triggered by a three second timer when thrown right at the opponent and when the small Lacrima built inside of the hem senses magic. This in term causes the blades to be released right when they get into the range of the Eternano source, making it nearly impossible to avoid, but can be if one does not use their magic and keeps it contained without it spiking up even for a second. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Like many different Alpha Lupus before him and many more to come after, Nick possesses an incredible amount of Eternano, even more so despite his status as an exile and his former status as a standard adult. His magic originally allowed him to summon up enough to scare off the smallest of creatures when he was but a young child. However, the overcoming years of breathing in Eternano and adding it to his own body has left him to be in near-peaking physical condition, allowing him to summon twice as much as he originally did. It has been seen that his Eternano can often at times break apart the very ground he stands on only by the sheer force of his magic's releasing. Despite having much, by normal standards, he is only considered to be at a near S-class level, whilst the elite Alpha's would be considered to be at almost Guild Ace level in terms of much raw power, showing a major difference in his strength with his former tribesman. Since joining his comrades at Golden Road, the intense training, or what Nick called "child's play", allowed him to increase his strength and skill of his magical potential, making him grow more as an individual that could even match up to an Elite if he had the chance. *'Eternano Manipulation Expert': Since he was a young child who went through his rite of passage, the ability of controlling Eternano to a very fine degree became more of a second nature to him, much like many Alpha's who were before him. However, unlike many Alpha's that mostly use their Eternano to add more force to their own individual strengths, Nick discovered a way to actually transfer Eternano to anyone around him, using it to jump start any form of adaptive healing dormant inside of the person to allow the healing properties to take hold. A rare ability like this made Nick known as a Manjo, a healer to the Alpha's, and often made him a valid ally to have. Aside from this fine control for healing, it has been shown to be able to harden his own body when he fights to allow his more power based attacks to deal a much more heavy blow than ever before. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: since his training days , Nick trained in a unique fighting style to the Alpha's known as Inki, way of protective assault, that is shown to be a very wild and more condensed fighting style that often focuses on the more foothold withstanding of attacks and then delivering incredible heavy hitting blows that have shown to be able to break through a tree with only their bare hands. When in combination with their other strengths and talents, it allows them to create new techniques that often reflect on what the Alpha Lupus are really capable of becoming. After entering Golden road, Nick began to learn different new forms of fighting styles that allow for the same concept of Inki to be added with them as well, giving him a more incredible range of expanding fighting styles that often gives him an advantage due to it almost surprising an opponent each time they face off against Nick, and understand what he does to make sure that the next hit would be the last one for the opponent. *'Demon Lariat'(悪魔ラリアット, Akuma Rariatto): is a technique that Nick developed when he discovered someone who used this move against someone that was practicing it on his own . His version however, had it where he starts to jump around, using the momentum of his jumping that allowed him to build up more and more speed as he slowly adds Eternano energy to his legs, increasing the strength he uses when he propels himself forward to another jumping spot as he them focuses it through his arm, hardening it, along with his scales, and then delivers a heavy lariat at high speeds and with the added momentum that can often slam the opponent through a wall like being hit by a wrecking ball. However, while the technique is considered to be very devastating, the long period it takes to build up can often allow the enemy to reliever a counter attack, and that high jumping places is needed in order to be able to build up the momentum required to deal the heavy blow. *'Meteor End Hummer'(隕星末端ハンマー, Insei Mattan Hanmā): is a technique that Nick developed when he became a member of the Golden Road, which he created when he saw how Ozwald fought and used a move that showed itself as a form of mirage when used. When it is begun to be used, Nick begins by increasing his Eternano in terms of heat rather than force, causing the air around him to become disoriented as the water particles in the air begins to evaporate, and create steam when he using it. The next step is the user beginning to run towards the opponent to attack, only to be hit by the opponent, who instead attacks a mirage as the user then appears right behind the opponent, hitting them with appears to be multiple versions of himself, only to actually his him with a combo that uses his hardened Eternano in both of his hands, hitting the opponent with an incredible force that feels as if multiple versions of himself is dealing the blows. However, this technique is very dangerous when in use due to the incredible heat needed to allow for water around he area to create steam, which can even effect the user too if they are not careful. Master Hunter: Since the ancient times, many Alpha's were known to be Mage Hunters, hunters that used their own magic of Predator Soul to become predators of the magic used by any form of magic that the opponent would be used. In order to better develop these skills as to not to rely solely on needing to use this magic, and having something to fall back if the magic would die down or cancel due to the amount of Eternano that the person uses. When Nick was in training to become an Alpha explorer to the world, his hunting skills were developed at a young age, up until he completed his rite of passage and was shown to be an expert hunter that had the ability to take down any standard Mage. His focus often goes towards leading his own pray into a trap, leading them to have a false sense of security of them being safe before he springs out a well planted trap that would either paralyze the opponent or immobilize them before he would end their life with the use of his blade. His skills improved over time as more of an assassin when he became part of Golden Road, due to the training that he received to allow him to have more condensed forms of hunting when anyone would hire him or when his guild would ask him to take on a serious opponent in order to prove himself. Weapon-Expert: Up until his official exile, Nick knew how to use most known weapons that every Alpha had been given in order to ensure that they're entire group would survive without the worry of losing anyone. To him, he simply had to pick up said weapon and only use it once to fully understand what exactly is it's function and how much more he can improve on it when he uses it. His most used weapon on hand is the Ehaink, which he has discovered multiple ways it can be used despite it's original function, allowing him to add more variety and action to his supply whenever he fights an opponent he has never met or seen their battle skills before. Camouflage Body: is a unique ability that many Alpha Lupus can use to allow themselves to cloak them to match with the environment that they themselves are in at the very moment. When Nick uses this ability, his version of the ability allows him to actually blend in more with the natural environment, due to the more incredible amount of Eternano energy that is around in the forests or jungles that allow him to manipulate the cloak much more easily than others. It has been seen that his cloak is able to expand more as he was not only able to cloak himself slog with his own gear, he was even able to cloak the entrance to a village in the jungle as to actually trick anyone that attempted to enter through it that it was nothing more than more dense jungle, and causing them to leave without them ever knowing that there was anything there at all. *'Joint-Camouflage': is the second version of an Alpha's camouflage ability that allows them to blend into their surroundings that has incredible amounts of Eternano to be used. Instead of him focusing only on manipulating the Eternano to be more focused on his own body, he physically touches his allies, focusing their energy into his own as it allows him to cloak them in the same manner as he would himself to make them appear as if they are nothing more than part of the environment. However, due to the strain that this move could put on the opponent since his manipulating others Eternano takes much of his own mental strength, he is unable to keep this version up for no more than five minutes before the cloak would disappear and reveal himself and the others that were right with him. Destructive Strength: With his training of doubling his natural abilities, one of them included his own physical strength, which many Alpha's are often known for excelling in this to the majority as the incredible cycle of breathing in Eternano slowly goes into the blood stream, moving directly to the muscle itself, and allowing him to double his own strength to be able to rip through solid steel easily. During his time as a youngling, Nick's own strength could be seen to have been already at an impressive feet when he was actually able to pick up a bolder nearly three times his own size, something that many other Alpha's in his training group had trouble with to begin with. With this feat, many of his teacher's saw that he had an incredible potential inside of him that is not often seen in many Alpha's, showing him the secret to increasing his own strength more. Eventually when he became a standard adult in the Alpha's view, he showed to have tremendous strength as he was actually able to slam his fingers hard into the ground, then gripping on the slap of stone in there before he pulled a huge chunk out to send to his enemies, only furthering the proof that he would become even stronger with time. Heightened Durability: What isn't known about the Alpha Lupus is that many of them have near incredible scales that are said to be as hard as iron, even when they are first born. When an Alpha grows with age, their old scales shed to allow for their more resilient scales to emerge for their body, which stops after they become standard adults. In Nick's case, due to his physical body being that of a standard adult, his scales are almost as strong as reinforced iron, allowing him to take in much more punishment than any normal s-class Mage could handle in terms of endurance. It was seen that when Nick hunted a Lizardman, it was shown that the lizardman's own scales broke off when they attempted to attack Nick, showing the extreme difference in terms of added durability. The scales act as a form of a cushion, not only softening the blow of hits, but can also damage one's own fist to a point of them breaking a finger. When Nick adds a second layer to his scales, in terms of a hardened Eternano shielding that is often used as a powerful increase to his strength, it lets Nick break through even a solid steel pillar without it even making a dent in his body or damaging his own hand. Outstanding Speed: Undergoing incredible forms of training when he was going through his rite of passage, many of them often included doubling his own physical abilities before he would officially learn how to control most of his magic abilities that he had inside of him. The Alpha's often had to include moving at high speeds to keep up with their trainers in order to be sure that no one would fall behind, left alone to face the dreaded beasts that lived outside the zones of their natural habitats. With Nick's speed, it is said that he is able to clear a quick sprint, showing a very long distance in travel only seconds after being given the mark to go. This speed often allows him to reach more incredible heights when he is running, one being that he focuses and uses the momentum of his own speed to propel himself high upward, often reaching to the heights of tall trees that he would use to act as swings to him, moving from one tree to the next when he continues his dash forward ahead of most of the others behind him, proving that he is one of the fastest people to move, even when he is wearing heavy armor on him. 'Magical Abilities' Predator Soul(プレデター・ソウル Puredetā Sōru) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Subspecies of Take Over used primarily by the Alpha Lupus to hunt down all variations of mages. The user begins by physically touching the opponent, causing the magic inside of them to begin to be absorbed into the user, just a small portion before the opponent is released and the user hides in a place where they will not be attacked. While in hiding, the user's own magic begins to analyze the opponent's, breaking down the components of the magic, it's wavelength, differences, and anything else before breaking it all down and creating an opposite as the body then follows, adapting the user's physical structure to match with what the opponent has, resulting in different full Take Over forms or modified body parts that can create an opposite forces or "A powerful predator" that can counter the magic. As the user can reconstruct their entire body on a cellular level to transform into any lifeform, which serves to counter any form of opposing magic thanks to this magic; the user has many forms and guises—however, there is but a single glaring drawback. Thanks to the short "memory" of this Take Over; as things were specifically created to counter instantly, not be harnessed over and over, the user would normally be unable to reproduce the opposite force once more—but despite this, thanks to mastery over Take Over: Predator Soul, the user is capable of reforming various counters, but they have a time limit of one to two minutes each. However, there are risks to using this magic, the first being that it is only able to create one predator at a time, and the user would only be able to use that single predator only when in the battle until they deactivate the form. Regular other advantages include increased physical capabilities, and the ability to use the Predator's form as a weapon. Category:Phantombeast Category:Alpha Lupus Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Golden Road Mage' Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Mage Quotes The chosen few show great honor for their homes - Nick tells his team about why he wanted to journey with them A Alpha Lupus has the code of honor, by saving me, the code dictates that I join you and work for you - Nick tells Ozwald when they met Trivia *Due to being part of the golden road, Nick can be compared to one of the characters in the Wizard of Oz, and he can be compared to the Tin-Man due to the armor that he wears. *Despite his guildmates not being able to understand him, Nick has developed a unique form of hand signs that can describe what he does and how he will do something. *The mark on Nick's mask were engraved with the blade of his teammate, who he failed to protect, and in result the mark is shown as a badge of shame. *Nick Cooper is the only Alpha Lupus who did not adhere to the code of honor when he survived and did not kill himself where he stood. Category:Phantombeast Category:Alpha Lupus Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Golden Road Mage' Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Mage